


The Private Detective and the Bootlegger

by crescent_gaia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bootlegger!Tony, F/M, M/M, PI!Steve, more like attempting noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noir fic where Steve is a private investigator and Tony is a bootlegger.  Steve gets hired one day to look into a secret Tony is keeping and it is so not what Steve thinks it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first attempt at Noir / PI fic. I hope that everyone likes it. For clarification, no, nobody has powers but Steve is still buff and Tony is... well, Tony.
> 
> Written for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge. Art is by boothangg and can be found [here](http://boothangg-g.tumblr.com/post/97438279288/you-look-like-you-could-use-a-smoke). The prompt she issued was the following:  
> "You look like you could use a smoke."  
> Noir!AU; Steve Rogers is an investigative journalist (or detective/PI) hot on Tony Stark's, one of the most notorious bootleggers in New York*, trail. But maybe Tony is hot on Steve's trail instead.
> 
> *Really set in Chicago because that's where all of my prohibition trivia is from and I apologize. But not really becuase I love the story.

Steve Rogers unlocked his office, kneeling down to pick up the mail before standing up and opening the shades. He grumbled at the bills, tossing them on his secretary’s desk before he went into his office. He opened the shades in there as well before turning on the overhead fan and sitting down. He just finished a case, husband cheating on wife, but it was only a distraction. He turned, unlocking his file drawer, and pulled out a thick file on one Tony Stark. He’d been following the guy ever since he heard Stark make the move from New York to Chicago. He knew it had been at the suggestion of Stark’s father, Howard, but that was all he knew.

He looked up as he heard the door open, closing the file and putting it out of sight quickly. He rose as a beautiful red head came into his office and closed the door behind her. “Good morning, ma’am. Can I help you in some way?”

“I wouldn’t be here if you couldn’t,” she said with a soft smile. She sat down in the seat opposite of Steve and he sat down after her. “I really hope that you can, considering the last three private detectives I went to refused to even listen to me.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Let’s start with your name and go from there.”

“I’m Natasha Stark,” she said. 

_This is something new_ he thought. In all of the research he did, he never knew that Stark had a sibling of any sort. If anything, he was thought of as an only child. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you at first, I hope.”

“Of course,” she said. “Until a few years ago, I was living with my mother, Maria Romanov. They thought it was better, considering father’s line of work and that mother really never wanted anything to do with it in the first place. Since Tony was first born and he was older, he stayed with father. When Tony met me in New York and we hit it off, he suggested I come back to Chicago with him. I agreed, met my now husband, and everything’s been fine until three months ago.”

“What happened then?” he asked.

She smiled, relaxing more into her seat as it seemed he believed her. “Tony disappeared for a week. Clint, that’s my husband, went with him. It’s the only way I knew something horrible wasn’t happening. When they came back, Tony was sporting multiple bruises, Clint had a broken wrist, and both had blood on their clothes. Neither of them will tell me what happened. It’s a meeting that happens monthly, sometimes with the meetings lasting anywhere from a day to a week, and both of them come back either bruised or in a funk.”

“So you want me to follow them and see what’s happening,” he said. 

“Yes,” she said. “Plus, it won’t be all that hard. He’s noticed you around and doesn’t really seem to care that you’re following. I think he likes it.”

“Ah,” he said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, writing down a number on it. He passed it across the desk to her. “Starting price.”

She didn’t even look at the piece of paper. “I knew coming to you was the right thing.”

“You don’t even want to look?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m good for it,” she said, standing up. “You work alone, right?”

“On unofficial cases. If I need help, I usually call in my backup. His name is Bucky Barnes.”

“So double whatever price it was?” she asked. “Not that I mind, I just want to keep my head around when our book keeper asks about what I’m spending my money on.”

“Yes,” he said, deciding to push his luck.

She took the piece of paper and stood up. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to see you again.”

He stood up as well, getting the door for her. “How do you want to be updated?”

“We’ll figure something out. If not, then I’ll come by in a week, week and a half, and see how you’re doing. The meeting just happened, so you have a couple of weeks to do whatever it is you do,” she said. “Thank you again for this. It’s hard knowing who to go to and Sam Wilkes spoke highly of you.”

“He’s always been a good friend,” he said. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“That you will,” she said with a smile, walking out of the office. “Thank you,” she said to Bucky as she walked out.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, following her with his eyes. “Another husband?”

“Brother,” Steve said. “You’re never going to believe this.”

“You forget the rule – the prettier the woman, the crazier the case,” Bucky said, scooting into Steve’s office. “So, lay it on me.”

Steve explained what Natasha wanted them to do, sitting down in his chair and adding a note about her in Tony’s file. He looked up at Bucky when he was done, seeing that the man was hanging onto every word. “Okay, what is it?”

“You don’t think it’s a trap?” Bucky asked. “It’s just too convenient, especially when you have nothing about bruises or anything of the like in that big ass file. Which, as I’ve said before, just points out that you have a crush on the man and are too chicken to do anything about it.”

“There are ways to cover bruises, Bucky, you know that,” Steve said, ignoring the last comment. “If there’s something happening, then I want to uncover it. And who knows, it might be enough to get information on his bootlegging and get it to the right authorities.”

“If they didn’t all have eyes for Capone, you mean,” Bucky countered. “I’m not saying not to do it. I’m saying to be careful and that I’m behind you on this.”

“I know,” Steve said. “I’m just going to need you in the office and handling the smaller cases. Along with using your charm to make everyone let us keep the fans going.”

“Got it,” Bucky said. “I’d say have fun, but I already know you will.”

Steve didn’t reply, watching Bucky leave the office before snapping the file close. As much as he tried to push his friend’s strange comment out of his mind, it just kept burrowing in deeper. But nobody in their right mind would be with someone of the same sex and he was of the right mind. He would have to be to get through this.


	2. The Greets

Steve settled into his advantage point, across from Stark’s place of business and tried to relax. He had shadowed Stark as much as he could, nearly losing him at one point, and he hoped the man would stay in one place for a while. It wasn’t that he was tired, he could do this all day, but there was a thought that he was being played with. Stark wasn’t stupid; in fact, Steve knew that Stark had a talented mind that could be put to better pursuits. He stayed where he was, keeping a good eye of the door while in the diner across the street.

He was drinking his third cup of coffee this stop when a man slid into the booth across from him. He raised an eyebrow at the man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes just looked at him. “Do you need something?”

“Why are you following Stark?” he asked.

“Nothing better to do today.”

The man smiled at that. “Really?”

“Slow day. Considering you know who I am, who are you?”

“Clint Barton,” he said. “Head of Stark’s security, so you can understand why I’m curious about you.”

 _I always do forget to ask about something_ Steve thought as he looked at the man across from him. Not much in a fight, maybe, but he heard that the man was deadly with a gun. “I didn’t realize that I was a high priority.”

“More that the boss is curious.”

“He gets like that a lot?” Steve asked, sipping at his coffee. “You want anything? Considering I’m taking up your time, you could kill two birds with one stone.”

“You talked me into it,” Clint said and ordered a coffee when the waitress came back around. “Why are you looking into my boss?”

“I was asked politely.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “By whom?”

“I don’t reveal my clients; it’s bad form,” Steve replied. 

“You’re a private detective, so it was a woman,” Clint said. “Ex-girlfriend?”

“Does he have any?” 

“Why do you think we left New York?” Clint asked, smirking.

“Better job.”

“Ah,” Clint said, watching the waitress put the coffee down and waited for her to walk away. “Well, I can see you’ve already formed an opinion, so I’ll take my coffee in the spirit it was offered.”

“Of course I have; it’s against the wrong and illegal.”

“Then report it,” Clint said and smiled at Steve just sitting back. “You didn’t think about doing that? Others have and there’s been raids here and there. Helps to have a good lawyer and other people to help you get out of a sticky place. So, you can do what you want and you have your judgments. But you should know that he doesn’t care and he doesn’t judge. It looks that way but, in the end? Nah.”

“You’re paid to say that.”

Clint chuckled. “I’m paid to make sure he doesn’t die. The rest comes from knowing him. And you’re not going to do that sitting out here. The real reason I came over is that he wanted to invite you in. Open invite; anytime the place is open, you’re allowed to come in.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Clint shrugged and finished up his coffee. “Suit yourself. And thanks for the coffee,” he said, getting up and getting his jacket and hat. “Helps that you’re his type too – he’s got a thing for blondes.”

Steve’s mouth went dry at hearing that, but just nodded his head. He let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding as Clint turned and walk away. He tried to lift his cup of coffee but his hand was shaking. “Damn it Rogers, get it together,” he muttered under his breath. He was able to get it under control and finished the current cup before paying and leaving the diner. He was half way back to the office when he realized he was being followed. He turned around to see a well-dressed man in a black suit with smart looking black sunglasses. “Can I help you?”

“I believe we can help each other, Captain Rogers,” the man said. “A lot of people don’t remember your rank, do they?”

“Didn’t do anything special, really,” Steve replied, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t really answer my question though.”

“Best to go back to the office to do that,” the man said.

Steve turned sharply on his heel and led the way to a dark alley. “Good as place as any. So, who are you?”

“Agent Phil Coulson of the Treasury Department,” he said, showing Steve his credentials. “Specifically belonging to the Bureau of Prohibition.”

“So you’re shadowing Stark as well?” 

“It can be called that,” Coulson said. “More that I’m under cover for a part of the Bureau that’s not under Ness. He’s going after Capone specifically and ignoring the smaller yet still strong. They’ll swoop in when Ness is done with Capone and then the cycle will just start again.”

“Alright,” Steve said. “So, what? You want me to buzz off because I’m showing up on the edges?”

“You’ve been showing up on the edges since a month after Stark showed up,” Coulson said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. “Anything you want to share?”

Steve sighed, getting tired of being accused of liking the man for the third time this week. “I’ve been hired for this job and I am going to follow it through. I’ll back off if there’s an official reason, but if not, allow me to do my job.”

“Ah,” Coulson said, something clicking into place for him. “So that’s where Natasha went yesterday. You’re quick.”

“Not really,” Steve said. “So, are you going to allow me to do my job?”

“Maybe,” Coulson said. “You might actually turn Stark into a good man. Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” He stood up and offered his hand for Steve to shake, grinning when he did. “Good to meet you; I’ll see you around. Don’t let Barton rattle you; he’s just overprotective of family.”

“Good to know,” Steve said, letting Coulson leave the alley first and making sure he was going the other way. Steve walked slowly back to the office before bypassing it and going home instead. A nice cold shower was in the cards and it felt like Heaven after he was done. He’d go into the office tomorrow morning, making an early dinner, organizing his notes, and going to bed early to get a good start the next day.


	3. The Meets

The next day, a bit after the lunch hour, Steve went into the office and opened it for the day. Knowing Stark’s schedule, he wouldn’t be showing up at the bar of his until later in the day, so he had some time to kill. He went through the bills, noticing that Bucky actually paid some of them, and deciding not to question the good fortune. He pulled out Stark’s file, adding in some notes about Clint Barton and Agent Coulson, when he heard the door open. Not hearing Bucky’s chuckle or voice, he quietly reached into a drawer close to him and pulled a gun. Noiselessly, he got to his feet and went to the door of his office, seeing Natasha looking through the papers that Bucky left there. “Miss Stark,” he said, putting the gun into the waistband at the middle of his back.

Natasha stood up and smiled at him. “Good morning.”

“Help you find anything?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.

“A status report would be nice,” she said. “I heard you met my husband yesterday and I wanted to make sure that he was nice. And that he didn’t decide to follow you home and kill you.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He wasn’t all that happy when he got back to the place of business,” she explained. “Tony said that you weren’t a threat, but… well, I guess he didn’t like your tone or something.”

“Probably the or something,” he said. “Why did Stark move from New York to Chicago?”

“Combination of his womanizing being bad for father and that the business needed him out here,” she said. “Of course, that doesn’t stop him from flirting with everything with two legs and a heartbeat.”

“Good to know,” Steve said. “Do you want me to continue, if your husband knows that something is up? And I do apologize for that; I thought I was being discrete.”

“You could be a ghost and Clint would have known,” she said. “He’s got a sixth sense or something. No, I want you to continue, and I don’t want you or your partner to worry about the bills either. I came the other day and made the first payment, so you should be fine for a while.”

He blinked. _This family is going to make me have whiplash_ he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well, thank you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. I should be going.”

Bucky chose that moment to come in and raised an eyebrow at seeing the pair. “Morning.”

“Morning Bucky,” she said, barely meeting his eyes before moving out the door.

Steve looked at the door and then back at Bucky, who wasn’t meeting his eyes. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What?” Bucky asked. “It was a long time ago and she made her choice. Hell, probably not as good as me, but what can I do? That said, what are you doing here early?”

“Killing time until the mark gets up for the day,” Steve replied, moving into the office and motioning for Bucky to follow. He filled in his partner on yesterday’s events and leaned back in his chair when he was done. “So, think I should back out?”

“I think you should start keeping your gun on you at all times,” Bucky replied. “Especially since the treasury agent could be corrupted.”

“The guy didn’t seemed like the corrupting type, but you’re right,” Steve said. “I’ll start doing that today.”

“Thank you for not arguing over that,” Bucky said. “If only because this place would be that much harder to keep around if you died.”

Steve grinned at that, listening to Bucky explain some of the smaller cases that he was solving quickly. The banter between them went back and forth until it was time for Steve to leave to start shadowing Stark. He got to the bar easily and leaned against the wall in the alley right before it. He pulled out a cigarette, putting it in his mouth as he searched around for his matches. He grumbled as he realized that, while he remembered to take his gun, he forgotten the matches instead.

“You look like you could use a light,” a voice said.

Steve looked up, seeing Tony Stark in front of him, looking dashing in a dark colored suit with a red button up and a gold colored tie. His black hat pulled everything together as he stepped closer to Steve. He tried to form words, thinking of using the tie to pull Stark closer and - _what? No. It wouldn’t be proper at all_. It took another moment before he said “I could.”

Stark smiled and moved closer, lighting Steve’s cigarette with his own. He stepped back when it was properly lit and moved his own cigarette to his hand to talk. “So, PI Rogers, what can I do for you?”

“Who says you can?” Steve stayed where he was, the wall at his back was comforting as nobody could come up behind him. Plus, Stark was actually staying a comfortable distance away this time.

“I hear things,” Stark said. “You’ve got a hair,” he said, moving in and picking it off of the white collar of Steve’s shirt. “I’m not going to eat you.”

 _Now that’s not a bad thought._ He closed his eyes and hit his hand hard against the wall. The pain made him stop that line of thought and, if Stark suspected anything, he had the good grace not to say anything. “It’s just a job, that’s all.”

“Yes, I heard about that part,” Stark said. “Any chance I could get you to tell me who’s hired you?”

“No.”

“Bet I could get it out of you with a kiss,” Stark said with a smirk.

That made Steve draw himself up and give Stark a glare. “I can see why you got kicked out of New York.”

“And you should take it as a compliment and not be so uptight,” Stark said. “Really, Rogers, there’s nothing wrong with a healthy sex life.”

“For you, maybe,” Steve said, keeping his shoulders back. “What are you doing with your business?”

“Making people happy with women singing,” Stark replied. “Up and above the board.”

“Not what I hear.”

“So?” Stark asked. “I think, the real question you have to ask, is why you care so much. I’ve seen you around before, not up close but here and there, and you’re detached then. You’re just gathering information to keep squirreled away somewhere. But this? This is interesting. You seem to care.”

“I really don’t care what you do with your business. I’m just trying to do my job.”

“So you care because the client cares. Which rules out ex-girlfriend,” Stark said, thinking. “Well, no matter. You’re more than allowed to come in, if you want, and finish the smoke inside. Maybe even have an up close look if you want.”

Steve licked his bottom lip, thinking about it. As much as he wanted to step inside, he was also worried about what he would find inside. Or what Stark might do to him to get him to agree to somewhere he didn’t want to go. “Not tonight.”

“Suit yourself,” Stark said. “Maybe tomorrow or the next day. In the end, I am a very patient man, Steve.” And he turned on his heel and walked into his club before Steve could even reply.

Steve let out a shaky breath after Stark left and tried to calm himself down. When he closed his eyes, all he could think about was what it would feel like if Stark kissed him. He finished his cigarette, slamming his foot down on it to put it out, and walked briskly back home. A cold shower later, he still couldn’t get Stark out of his mind. _I’m not interested in guys_ was all he could think of as he tried to focus on some sort of work before just going to bed.


	4. The Break In

Steve let himself into the office, lost in his thoughts as he didn’t notice that the overhead fan was already on. Or that the lights were on either. He hung up his coat, looking through the mail that was on the first desk and seeing that bills were being paid. It was a nice change from the past due notices and official people coming around where they had to scrape the money together. He whistled a bit, opening his office door and stopping in his tracks when he saw Tony Stark sitting in his chair. “Good morning,” he said, “what do I owe the pleasure of you being in my office?”

“Bad locks,” Stark replied. “Interesting file though.”

“Don’t you understand personal boundaries?” Steve asked, moving over and taking the file out of Stark’s hands. He put it just out of reach and sat down on his desk. “Just because you can get in somewhere doesn’t mean that you should.”

“Eh,” Stark said, not getting up from the chair and looking up at Steve. “You are interesting though.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“In that way of you not wanting to get your feathers ruffled,” Stark replied. “Or have anybody touch you. I’ve looked into you as well. Only one serious relationship and that ended when she decided to go back to England and get involved with the government there. So you like people on the up and up. Figure that I’d never get a shot, but then I see that I’m more a hobby than a job. You don’t get that kind of information in a couple of days and I know Natasha didn’t give it to you.”

Steve tried to form words, just looking at Stark for a long moment. “How did you find out about Peggy?”

“Turns out that your partner and Natasha were once an item. Didn’t he mention it to you?” Stark smiled at the shocked look on Steve’s face. “Guess not, sorry about that. But yes, they were together once and seems like they’re still friendly, so she took a chance to get some information on you. Seems fair, considering that she decided to put you on me instead of just asking for whatever she wanted.”

“Maybe she already has and you haven’t given her an answer,” Steve said.

“Or I could just get it out of you,” Stark said, placing his hands on top of Steve’s legs.

Steve froze, looking down at Stark and remembering to breathe. _What does he think he’s doing?_ he thought but couldn’t form the words to ask the question out loud. He blinked back to his senses as one of Tony’s hands moved to the top of his pants, standing up and moving away. “I think you should leave, Mister Stark. We really don’t have anything to talk about.”

Tony raised an eyebrow but stood up. “If you say so, Captain.” He took a step towards Steve, looking amused as the other man backed away to up against the wall. He moved into the space, taking hold of the suit jacket and kissing Steve deeply.

It took a moment before Steve started to kiss back. It took another long moment and his mind screaming at him that something was wrong before he broke the kiss. “We can’t do this,” he said quietly.

“Why, you’re not a legal adult? Because I can feel that you are very much attracted to me. And, since we are two consenting adults, there’s no reason for it not to happen. Unless you’ve got another reason, like a secret relationship you’re hiding from everyone.”

“It’s not that,” Steve said. “It’s just – it’s not right.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“It’s not right for two men to be together.”

Tony took a step back and stood tall, like he had just been slapped. “Well, I see that we have nothing more to discuss.”

“Stark – “ he started but Tony waved him off.

“No,” Tony said. “If you really do think that… nonsense, because that’s what it is, then we really have nothing more to discuss. But, in case your sanity comes back and makes you back into the man I was attracted to in the first place, you should come find me. Otherwise, just keep your distance.”

Steve bristled. “It isn’t nonsense!”

“It isn’t? Saying that two men who are attracted to each other and adults is wrong? You don’t even have a clue why you’re saying it, do you? You’re just going off of your blind moral assumptions and not even listening to yourself. And that’s the sad thing in the end.”

Steve blinked. “You don’t even know me and you’re making assumptions about how my morals are assumptions?”

“It’s either that or you really don’t know yourself because you were just kissing me a moment ago!”

“You kissed me first,” Steve said.

“You didn’t have to kiss back,” Tony threw back at him before stalking out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Steve sighed and thumped his head on the wall. “That was brilliant, Rogers. Let’s have an argument with the man that you’re supposed to be figuring out his mystery.” He ran his hand over his face, realizing that Stark was right, on some level. He didn’t have to kiss back. He didn’t have to have the reaction that he did. 

_You are attracted to him._

And he really didn’t need his mental voice changing to agree with Tony – well Stark – in the first place. And he wasn’t sure when he started using Stark’s first name when thinking about him but it happened. He moved over to his desk, sitting down and smelling Tony’s cologne, taking a deep breath in. Well, he did know where to find Tony later and at least apologize for arguing. Not that he wanted to, but it was the right thing to do. And he could figure out a lot more that way than sitting at his office desk in frustration.


	5. Having a Drink

Steve stood across from Tony’s place of business, just leaning against the wall and debating what he was going to do next. Sure, he could go in, like he planned to, but wouldn’t that be giving in a bit? He had been going back and forth on the idea of him and Stark all day, smoking all of the pack of cigarettes when he usually just used one or two a day. He sighed, fumbling with the pack before it was taken out of his hand and unwrapped for him. “Thanks,” he said, looking and seeing that Bucky was right there. “You following me now?”

“Only when you’ve been sulking in your office all day,” Bucky replied. He took one of them before giving the pack back to Steve. “So, what, more surveillance?”

“More that I’ve been asked to go into the belly of the beast,” Steve replied. He put the pack away, lifting his hat up to see a bit better. “Actually, since you’re here, mind keeping an eye on the building and making a list of who comes and who goes?”

“Nope.” Bucky looked around. “How’s the diner?”

“Good coffee, haven’t tried the food yet.” Steve smiled as Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “I am remembering to eat before you go into that again.”

“I know you are because you don’t like lectures,” Bucky said. “You sure you want to go in?”

“More that if I don’t go in, I’m going to spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I did,” Steve said. “I already know what happens if I don’t go in.”

“Alright,” Bucky said. “Just remember that you can say no and come back out okay. It doesn’t change who you are.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What, are you reading my mind too?”

“More that I was the same way before trying it out,” Bucky said. He laughed at Steve’s confused look. “Up to me? I’d settle down with one of my many female dates, but, honestly, liking it both ways is not the end of the world. People are going to realize that; it might take another century before the world really comes around to it, but it’s going to happen. Also, before you start with the God stuff again, isn’t it true that He loves all of his children, even the ones that lose their way? Having His son die on the cross and all of that? So, really, what’s the problem?”

“Rather not go to jail, Bucky,” Steve said. “It’s ten years of my life that I’d never be able to get back.”

“You realize that’s only if you get caught. I think both of you are going to be discrete, despite whatever Stark does. He doesn’t want to go to jail ether.”

Steve sighed, but realized that Bucky was right in the end. “Okay,” he said. “See you in a while.”

“Or tomorrow if you get lucky,” Bucky said, grinning.

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed the street. He came up to the place, thinking that he would need to talk to the man at the door but the door was held open for him to go in. “Thank you,” he said. He stopped at the coat check to check both his hat and coat, keeping his pack of cigarettes before moving deeper into the place. It was still set up as a bar with drinks of a clear and unclear nature being served. There was a beautiful blonde up on stage starting her set that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of for a moment before realizing that he wasn’t attracted to her. He chuckled at himself, thinking that Stark was hurting his mind more than helping it.

“What’s funny?” Tony asked from behind him.

“Nothing really worth mentioning,” Steve replied. “What’s her name?”

“Pepper Potts,” Tony replied. “Doubles as my top assistant but she’s very much taken by a man named Coulson. I think his first name is Agent.”

Steve blinked and turned around, facing Tony. “So you know that he’s part of the treasury department?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “It’s kind of obvious, considering the way he dresses. Just like it’s obvious that you’re a detective who likes to dress so he can observe from the shadows.”

“And you’re a show off, considering your color of ties,” Steve countered.

Tony grinned. “I like my ties.” He steered Steve to a table that was a bit out of the way of the others. “I didn’t think you’d actually come tonight.”

“Call it tempting fate,” Steve said. He smiled at Tony’s chuckle. “So, what is your end game, Stark?”

“Aside from holding out until the stupid law gets lifted? Keep on the good side of the law, hope that I’m too small time for Ness to ever care about me, and keep on calling Chicago home. Can’t go back to the real home, but this is good enough for now.”

“And why is that?” Steve asked. “Better job, making new connections, or something else entirely?”

“All of the above.” Tony motioned over a waitress who put down clear drinks that had a slice of lime on top. “Club soda with a twist of lime. It’s always better with something. Otherwise it just tastes flat.”

Steve nodded, squeezing the lime into the drink before taking a sip. “Since you know who hired me, let me get to the meat of the matter. Why do you disappear each month and come back with bruises?”

Tony smiled at the question and moved closer to Steve. “Wouldn’t you rather want to see that instead of just have me tell you?”

Steve didn’t move away but he didn’t move closer either. “Depends on what it is in the end, Mister Stark.”

“Tony,” he said. “Or Anthony if you feel like being angry with me. Calling me by my last name makes me want to look around and make sure my father isn’t behind me.”

“Tony then,” Steve said. “Are you going to start using my first name too?”

“If you want me to, Steve,” Tony said, resting his hand on Steve’s knee.

“Yes,” Steve replied, licking his lips before taking another sip. “As for seeing instead of telling, I’d like to know what I’m getting into.”

Tony leaned in, his hand ghosting up Steve’s leg to rest on his inner thigh. “Half of the fun in life is being surprised. And you are surprising me in many different ways, so I’d like to return the favor.”

Steve took a shaky breath in, holding it for a moment before letting it back out. “Alright, so, seeing it will need details.”

Tony leaned his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Come around Saturday night at eight and I’ll show you.”

“Okay,” Steve replied. He could have sworn Tony was going to do more but Tony moved away when he heard his name called. He got up, saying he’d be right back, and Steve finished his drink. When he felt like he could walk again, which was about an hour later with Tony nowhere in sight, he put a few dollars on the table for the drink and walked out to the diner. He filled Bucky in on the details before leaving him to do surveillance and going back to his apartment for a cold shower.


	6. The Fight

Steve showed up at Tony’s place of business when he was told to and smiled at seeing Tony sharply dressed. He waited in the background, watching Tony arguing with Pepper and being somewhat amused. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nodded to Natasha, who motioned to follow her. He took a look back at Tony before he followed Natasha to a backroom. He noticed that she stopped Clint from following, motioning to shoo before leading Steve into the room. He waited for Natasha to sit before he did so as well. “So, I’m going with them tonight. I’ll have answers for you by tomorrow morning.”

“I know,” she said. “However, that’s not why I dragged you in here.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What did I do?”

“Less what you did, more what you might or might not do,” she said. “I didn’t set you on finding out what Tony is doing, not date him. Although, it is kind of nice, considering that he’s not chasing everyone with two legs and a heartbeat.”

“I’m not really all that interested.”

“The other day showed something different from what I’ve heard,” she said. “I don’t mind if you’re interested. I’m worried that you’re going to hurt him.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I don’t want him hurt,” she said. “Simple as that.”

“Well, then I won’t,” he replied. “Simple as that as well.”

She smiled. “Good.” She stood up, chuckling as he did as well. “Thank you, by the way, for being a gentleman. With me and with him.”

“I’m trying my best, ma’am,” he said and smiled at her laugh. There was a loud knock at the door. “And I really won’t hurt him. I promise.”

She smiled and opened the door to see Tony. “Don’t break him,” she said and walked around him to go over to Clint.

“I don’t think you can be broken, but I like challenges,” Tony said, grinning at Steve. “Glad you came.”

“Me too,” Steve said, moving to walk with Tony out of the building and into the car waiting for them. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Tony said. He moved over closer to Steve when Clint climbed in as well and Steve pressed against Tony a bit. Tony raised an eyebrow and interlaced his fingers with Steve’s. “Any problems?”

“No sir,” Clint replied, looking out the window. “She didn’t ask the usual questions.” He looked over at Steve and then at Tony. “We are going to the usual place, right?”

“No, we’re going to the other place,” Tony quipped.

“Be nice,” Steve said.

“He is,” Clint said. “He’s just nervous.”

“About?” Steve asked. There was a look between the two men before Clint just shrugged and Tony sighed.

“I’m A card tonight, Clint’s B card,” Tony said.

Steve looked confused. “What?”

“Boxing,” Clint said. “Every month or thereabout, there’s a fight and we’ve been fighting in them. Most of the time we win.”

“And when you lose, you’re in a snit about it?” Steve asked. He shook his head. “You could have just told her and not gotten me involved.”

“Not as fun,” Tony said, gently squeezing Steve’s hand. “I think she was doing that for her own reasons.”

“Okay, stupid question,” Steve said. “Why?”

“Since we’re working with the treasury, we’re losing income,” Tony said. “This helps bring in money without having to get dad involved or try to do anything else. Plus, it’s fun and we’re really good at it.”

“And you’re not getting hurt?” Steve asked.

“No more than usual,” Clint said, shrugging. “Tony’s nearly killed someone once.”

“What?” Steve asked, turning towards Tony.

“Thanks, big mouth,” Tony said, giving Clint a glare. “Real reason I left New York; I was boxing there as well and put the Chief’s kid in the hospital. He gave dad a choice – I could either leave and not come back or I could go to jail and serve out an extremely tough sentence. I was in Chicago the next day.”

“Ah,” Steve said. The worry in his stomach that he didn’t even know was there until that moment settled down. The rest of the ride was in silence but he kept Tony’s hand until they were at the boxing place. It was just a warehouse on the outside, but inside, the place was lit up and there were places to sit and a nice sized boxing ring. 

“Should have asked for a kiss for luck in the car,” Tony said.

“You’re not getting one here,” Steve said. “Good luck though; make sure they don’t rough up your face too much.”

“Why, you got plans for it?” Tony asked with a wink.

“I just might,” Steve said, going to find a seat and let Tony work out what that might mean. There were different fights for different skill and weight class going into the night. Near the end, the B card fight finally happened with Clint going up against someone who was a lot more muscled and taller. 

“Mutt’s going to get crushed,” someone said from behind him.

“Not if he ducks,” Steve replied.

“Fifty bucks,” the man said.

“Deal,” Steve said, turning and shaking on it with the man. He had light brown hair and dark glasses on, wearing a suit that looked a bit out of place. “Steve Rogers.”

“Justin Hammer,” the man said in reply. “I’m rarely wrong about things like this.”

“We’ll see then,” Steve said, turning around to watch the fight. He chuckled as he saw that Clint’s main strategy was to duck and take his shots where he got him. He winced as there was a hard hit to the head, but Clint recovered quickly and responded in kind. The only plus about Clint’s hit was that it was to the nose, making it bleed before taking him down all the way. Steve laughed and looked back at Hammer. “So, next fight, double or nothing?”

“Didn’t think the Stark boys had a cheering section,” Hammer said. “Sure; you good for it though?”

“Always,” Steve said. He cheered along with the rest for Clint before he walked off to change. The mat was cleaned down and there was a bit of a wait. In that time, Clint changed and made his way through the crowd. 

“Mister Hammer,” Clint said in greeting before sitting down next to Steve.

“Evening Barton,” Hammer said. “Tell Stark, when he comes to, that it’s Monday at eight.”

“I’ll tell him, but I won’t have to wait,” Clint said. “Who do you have going up against him this time?”

“Someone I found being underappreciated,” Hammer said. “He’s called Ivan Vanko.”

Steve looked worried and turned to Clint. “I’ve got a hundred dollars on him. Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “Saw the guy Hammer’s talking about; Tony’s taken down someone bigger.”

“Alright,” Steve said, settling back in the chair but still feeling nervous. It didn’t help when this Ivan appeared and looked every bit ready for the fight. Tony came out in his over cocky manner and there was a wink on Steve’s direction. _Of course he’s distracted_ was all that Steve could think.

The fight got underway, with the two exchanging blows and backing off, settling into the fight as they figured out each other. Then the true fight began with Vanko hitting Tony in the middle of the body when Tony tried to just protect himself. Tony pushed the man back, hitting Vanko in the face, which stunned Vanko, and he did an upper cut. Vanko went down and Tony backed off, cheering with the rest of the crowd.

“Cocky bastard,” Steve muttered and smiled at hearing Clint’s laugh. 

Vanko got back up and the fight started again with Tony ducking a hit to the face. Tony made sure that a blow never hit his face or head, but gave those shots back to Vanko. A sharp hit to the middle of the body made Tony go down to one knee and he backed away from Vanko’s second hit. He was up again, starting a furious attack, with one shot to the ribs, then to the neck, and then finally to the head again. This time Vanko went down and he went down hard. Tony backed off, hearing the count and, though Vanko thought about getting up again, he stayed down. The ref called the fight for Tony and the crowd cheered.

“Believe you owe me money, Mister Hammer,” Steve said, grinning as the money was passed over. He put it away and got up with Clint, going over to wait for Tony. The place was nearly empty as Tony came out, grinning ear to ear. Steve was about to say something when Tony pulled him into a shadow and kissed him deeply. He kissed back, pulling Tony tightly against him and keeping the kiss for as long as he could.

“Remember me to bring you to all of my fights,” Tony said. “Good luck charm.”

“You with me too,” Steve said. “Won hundred bucks because of you.”

Tony laughed. “Good. So, I have to make a phone call but… home? Or are you still a bit unsure about everything?”

“Home if it means that we can just be with each other and not do anything,” Steve said.

Tony looked at Steve for a long moment before nodding. “Alright,” he said. “Why though?”

“Because, sometimes, Tony Stark, sex isn’t everything,” Steve said. 

Tony grinned and led Steve to the car. They stopped off somewhere and Tony made his phone call, explaining that it was to Coulson before getting out of the car, and they went back to Steve’s place. Tony wanted to see it and Steve was more comfortable there. They did fall asleep together, first on the couch, and then moving to the bedroom, just cuddling around each other.


	7. The Bust

It was Monday morning and Steve was whistling as he opened the office. He had just spent all of Sunday with Tony, just enjoying the other man being about and not pushing as much as he thought Tony would. Sure, there were teases here and there, but Tony seemed more content to wait now. He didn’t know why but he was happy about it. Which is why there was the whistling and the generally being happy. There was a note on his desk from Bucky that he wouldn’t be in Monday morning and there were the notes, but even that was fine. The sun was shining, the sky was blue (okay, really cloudy and probably raining later) but he was happy. He looked up as he heard the door opened and smiled at seeing Natasha Stark.

“Good morning, Miss Stark.”

“Yes it seems to be for you,” Natasha said. “And my brother, who was in a similar good mood this morning. Should I congratulate you on a new relationship?”

Steve blinked, having not thought about that all of yesterday, but the smile quickly returned to his face. “Yeah, you should. And Tony, of course, as I think he’s worried he’s going to make me run away. I doubt he is now.”

“Good,” Natasha said, putting an envelope of money on his desk. “Do you have my answer?”

“Boxing,” Steve said. “They’re extremely good at it but don’t take too much care to protect their faces. Well, Tony did after I asked him. So I’d just recommend that you ask Clint to do the same.”

Natasha nodded. “That I will do then,” she said. “Thank you. I know it was just a small case but, still, you have all of my thanks for doing this.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said. “I feel I should be thanking you with bringing everything together. Might not have happened otherwise.”

“That I’m not sure about but I will take it,” Natasha said. “Where’s Bucky this morning?”

“He took the day off,” Steve said. “You two – “

“He asked me for my hand and I said no,” Natasha said. “In a polite manner, but it was still a no. So for him to now hear I’m married… we had to smooth out some issues, but I think we’re good now.” She stood up. “Will I be seeing you later?”

“Later?” he asked.

“Yes, Tony wants you to come to the meeting tonight,” she said. “To see everything in action with Hammer.”

“Sure,” Steve said. “What time and where?”

“Meet at the place at five and you’ll go from there,” she said. “Private Eye Steve Rogers, thank you.”

He grinned and let her leave, sitting back down at his desk and grinning ear to ear. The case was done, he was paid, and he was going to see Tony later and see just what really was behind the bootlegger’s business. He couldn’t wait until later and it seemed that time ran slower. Soon enough, he found himself in front of the place and went inside. 

“He’s upstairs,” Pepper said after coming over to him. “Should be down soon to head over.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Steve asked.

“Him inviting others along or helping my boyfriend?” Pepper asked with a grin.

“Both,” Steve replied.

“When he finds someone he cares about, which is not often, and whenever someone tries to screw him over,” Pepper replied. “Hammer’s just getting what’s coming to him by trying to screw Tony over in the first place. None of us will be sad when he’s gone and Capone will be happy to have one less stick up the ass around. So, really, it’s win-win.”

“Oh,” Steve said, trying to keep his mind up with all that was happening. “Am I allowed to go upstairs?”

“At your own risk,” Pepper said but showed him to the stairs.

“Thanks,” Steve said, going upstairs. He quickly found the office and knocked, letting himself in after hearing that he could come in. Tony looked up from what he was doing and smiled at seeing Steve. 

“Hi,” Tony said.

“Hi,” Steve said, moving and sitting on a corner of Tony’s desk close to him. “Busy?”

“Never when you’re involved,’ Tony said, moving over to Steve and resting his hands on Steve’s legs. “You sure you want to come tonight? I mean, you could wait here and then we could get something to eat afterwards. And I could continue to attempt to seduce you.”

Steve laughed. “You mean like you’re doing right now?”

“Can’t keep my hands to myself around you, really,” Tony replied, starting to gently massage Steve’s legs and went upwards. “If you want me to stop, tell me,” he said.

Steve watched as Tony moved his hands up to undo Steve’s belt, then his pants and unzipped them. He gasped as Tony reached a hand inside to start to stroke him. “Tony,” he moaned quietly.

Tony stopped his hand. “Want me to stop?”

“More move to the couch and lock the door,” Steve said. He got up to move to the couch as Tony locked the door. He watched Tony undo his pants as well before being moved into lying down on the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Trust me?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, kissing Tony as their hips aligned, rubbing their cocks together. He moaned into the kiss, arching his hips up to change the angle a bit and heard Tony groan in response. “Tony,” he said.

Tony reached down between them, stroking the both of them at once. “You have no idea how much I want you,” he said, “and how long I’ll wait to just bury myself inside you.”

“Sooner than you think,” Steve said.

Tony grinned and then groaned in frustration as someone knocked on the door. “What in the – go away!” he yelled at the door.

“And you’re the one who said when it was time to get going,” Pepper said from the other side.

Tony grumbled and lay down his head on Steve’s chest. “Finish up later?”

“Only if you button me up,” Steve said.

“My pleasure,” Tony said, getting up and fixing himself before helping Steve up and doing the same. He went over and opened the door, giving Pepper a look. “You are a horrible woman, Pepper Potts.”

“You’ve called me worse,” Pepper said. “Do I have to call a cleaning crew?”

“Ignore her,” Tony said, leading Steve out of the office and down to the waiting car. He took hold of Steve’s hand in the car as they went to the meeting point. It was just outside of town, a warehouse like the fight on Saturday night, but this time, there were a couple of trucks there as well. Tony got out of the car, making sure that Steve was following, and went into the warehouse. 

“Ah, Tony,” Hammer said, coming over to them. “You’re not late this time.”

“Well, you hated it last time,” Tony said, “figured it was good not to keep you waiting. My new associate, Captain Steve Rogers, but I think the two of you met already.”

“Yes, and I’m out a hundred bucks due to it,” Hammer said.

“Stark did most of the work on that,” Steve said, smiling at Hammer. “So, what’s happening now?”

“Inspect the cargo, pay the man, and go on our separate ways,” Tony said, moving over to the first truck. They had just opened a couple of cartons when Coulson and his agents came in with sirens blaring. Everyone was put against the wall, with Hammer and his associates led off in cuffs before Coulson let them go. 

“Thanks again for this, Stark,” Coulson said. “Not sure what you’re getting out of this though.”

“Clean conscious,” Stark said. “Need anything else or do you got it from here?”

“Got it from here,” Coulson said.

“Good,” Tony said, taking Steve’s hand and leading him back to the car. The two of them went back to Steve’s place, picking up from where they left off, and enjoying each other. A few months later, Steve moved into Tony’s place, keeping up his practice but leaving it mostly to Bucky to do the day to day work. When prohibition was finally lifted, he moved over to helping with Tony’s bar full time, happy to be a partner on paper as well as in bed.


End file.
